Two-Gun Kid Vol 1 53
Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Dance Drago Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Two-Gun Kid | Synopsis2 = The Two-Gun Kid is riding past Gila City he spots the locals fleeing out of the city. Asking some of the fleeing citizens what is wrong, he learns that the town has been taken over by the Harper gang. Having heard of the gang before, the Two-Gun Kid resolves to deal with them. In town, the Harpers have successfully forced everyone out of town and decide to rob the bank, riding their horses straight through the show window. Before they can break open the safe, one of the Harpers spots the Two-Gun Kid and their leader orders his men to take cover. Noticing that he has been spotted, the Two-Gun Kid orders the Harpers to come out with their hands up. The Harper's respond by opening fire, forcing the Two-Gun Kid to take cover in a nearby saloon. Pinned down inside, the Harper gang begins to circling the saloon to try and attack the Kid from multiple angles. However the Two-Gun Kid anticipates this move and sneaks out onto the roof of the saloon while the Harpers begin to bombard it with bullets. The Kid then gets the drop on two of the gang members and ropes them up. When they call for help, they draw out the leader and his last man. The Kid goes to draw against them, but is distracted when the sign to the local saloon falls off its chain and hits the ground. The leader of the Harpers then jumps at the Two-Gun Kid and the two fight it out while his minion tries to get a good shot on the Two-Gun Kid. The Kid manages to shove the leader onto his men, sending them all sprawling and giving the Kid the chance to draw his guns. With the gang apprehended, the locals of Gila Pass return and the leaves the Harper gang to the locals to turn over the law. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Harper gang Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Revenge! | Synopsis3 = Western tale. | StoryTitle4 = Colts Blaze in Booneville! | Synopsis4 = The Two-Gun Kid is in the town of Booneville where he is suddenly confronted by a bunch of locals who are part of a committee to keep the town decent, they tell the Two-Gun Kid to clear out or be chased out. When the Kid tries to convince him that he isn't looking for trouble, but the locals begin a fight. Seeing this as proof to their point that the Kid is nothing but trouble the locals they try to kick him out of town when suddenly another local comes riding into town warning that the local Navaho tribe is on the warpath. Soon the Navahos attack the town, forcing everyone to take cover, including the Two-Gun Kid who lends a hand to help the locals. Outnumbered, the Kid comes up with a plan. Grabbing a scabbard off the wall he leaps out of the window and manages to ride off on his horse Cyclone, leaving the people of Booneville to think that the Two-Gun Kid is fleeing the scene in order to save himself. The battle between the Navaho and the locals rages on, suddenly the locals hear the bugle cry of the Calvary and the sight of dust rising from approaching horses. Fearing the army, the Navaho flee the scene. However it turns out to have been an elaborate trick played by the Two-Gun Kid with a bugle and a bunch of horses tied together. The locals thank the Two-Gun Kid for their help, and the tells them that they shouldn't judge a man until they get a measure of his character and then rides off. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Navaho Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}